The Mary Sue
by The Captured Ones
Summary: Some cracky story, I guess. A Mary Sue appears before the nations and immediately, the guys fall in love with her. What will happen? What will the female nations do? Will the narrator get a raise? Read the story to find out.


One day Justin Bieber came to the world meeting. All of the nations and micronations (yes, you too, Sealand) _almost_ perished. But before that can happen, Japan threw a R18 tentacle doujinshi at the singer's face and Justin Bieber died. The meeting ended and everyone celebrated the death of the Canadian singer and how they were saved by Japan's doujinshi. But then...the unthinkable happened...A MARY SUE HAPPENED! *inserts cringey Mary Sue oc* "Hey guys! Mind if I join your party?" Mary asked.

The male nations were swooned over the abnormally beautiful girl. She had long, pink hair and bright sapphire eyes. She has a hourglass figure and flawless and blemish-free skin. She was a kind and generous girl. Not to mention very smart and sporty. She was good at video games too! Mary happened to be classy and have good taste in fashion. She was like the BEST PERSON IN THE WORLD! (with absolutely _no_ flaws). Her name was...Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way...just kidding, it's Valentina Demetria Katherine Isabelle Pink Ruby Sapphire Turquoise Diamond Emerald Esmeralda Gwendolyn Annabeth Etusko Hana Giselle Donkey Kong King Kong Godzilla Pearson. The female nations just rolled their eyes. The male nations must be that shallow to fall in love with a Mary Sue.

"Kesesese! Let's get marry!" Prussia immediately pulled out a ring. "We're gonna have an awesome wedding and awesome children!"

Russia shoved Prussia away, causing the Albino to lose four eyelashes. "Become one with me,da?"

"No! Don't become one with that Commie! I love you!" America pushed Russia away.

"Shut your trap, git!" England intervened.

"These Western nations are so immature, you should be with me, aru!" China exclaimed.

Valentina then posed in a dramatic way, with her hand over her forehead and one on her chest,"Oh, but no! I love you all but it's just to hard to pick one of you! You're all amazing but no. I am _soooooooooo_ sorry!" and with that, the Mary Sue started to weep. The male nations gathered around her to comfort her.

"Shh, it's okay, mia bella" Italy cooed to the Mary Sue as he petter her hair.

"Yeah, and if you stop crying, I'll give you some churros and we can watch the sunset together" Spain smiled warmly at the Mary Sue, his hand on hers.

By the way, where are the female nations? Oh. Right, they left to get coffee with author-chan because, who wants to deal with a bunch of lovesick morons and a damn Mary Sue? The male nations do.

The Mar-

"Author-chan! Can you call me by my name and stop calling me 'the Mary Sue'!?"

Valentina ye-"By my full name!" the pinknette yelled at the narrator. *

Sigh* okay, fine. *Ahem*Valentina Demetria Katherine Isabelle Pink Ruby Sapphire Turquoise Diamond Emerald Esmeralda Gwendolyn Annabeth Etusko Hana Giselle Donkey Kong King Kong Godzilla Pearson sniffed and wiped away her tears.

"Thanks, guys. You mean a lot to me."

"Arigato, Valentina. I'm glad you feel that way about me" Japan bowed down all the way to the Mar- Uhhh I mean Valentina Demetria Katherine Isabelle Pink Ruby Sapphire Turquoise Diamond Emerald Esmeralda Gwendolyn Annabeth Etusko Hana Giselle Donkey Kong King Kong Godzilla Pearson's designer shoes. Man, Valentina Demetria Katherine Isabelle Pink Ruby Sapphire Turquoise Diamond Emerald Esmeralda Gwendolyn Annabeth Etusko Hana Giselle Donkey Kong King Kong Godzilla Pearson' is a long name. Can't I just say 'Valentina' instead?

"Only if you give me the greatest compliment ever!" the sapphire-eyed girl yelled at the narrator.

*Sigh* Fine. Um...you have the most beautiful, long, silky, soft, smooth hair. Your face is gorgeous...? Your skin is flawless and those brows are on fleek. Your eyes shine bright with joy, making the whole room light up with it. But it's not just your physical appearance that makes you beautiful. You're smart with that 4:00 GPA and you're have good taste in fashion and you're nice...? Um...am I done?

The pinknette flashed a pearly-white smile. "Yes, you may now call me Valentina".

Finally...geez, this Sue is such a baby. I need a raise, I don't get payed enough for the shit I have to say.

"What was that!?" Valentina yelled at the Narrator.

Nothing. Back to the story.

"What do you mean 'me'!? It's not you, you quiet poo-head!" Switzerland pushed Japan out of the way.

"Please stop! I love all of you!" Valentina cried out beautifully.

"But if you love us all, wouldn't this be a polygamous relationship?" England mused.

"No crap, you tea bastard!" Romano yelled at England.

"You know what? If a polygamous relationship means I can be with Valentina, then I'll accept!" America announced,er, yelled out in his obnoxious American accent.

"Yeah!" Denmark yelled from across the room, as other yells of agreement followed and soon, Valentina had over fifty boyfirends. The next ten years were filled with happy happy times with rainbows, sunshine, and hope. But then the male nations' fangirls sent in a nuke to kill Valentina. But, unfortunately, the male nations died too.

 _Meanwhile_

"So...what do you think just happened to the guys while we were gone?" Hungary asked as she sipped her tropical drink. In those ten years, the female nations decided to wait to see what will happen to the guys when they left them with Valentina, and here they are now, on the coastline on the beach of Seychelles.

"Oh I hope they're all right...what if that girl hurt Russia!?" Ukraine started to weep as the other female nations tried to calm down the blonde.

"That little wench better not!" Belarus sheathed out her knife. The female nations turned to author-chan, who was sipping on her drink.

"Well?" The female nations said in a unison.

"Umm...they are dead because of the nuke their fangirls sent to use as an object to kill that Sue...?" Author-chan said in a question-ish tone. And at that moment, author-chan knew she fucked up.

"Hey! What the hell, narrator!?" author-san yelled at the narrator.

Well, I'm sorry but I'M JUST BEING HONEST!

The brunette let out a frustrated sigh. "You're not getting your money if you keep going on with that attitude"

I DON'T EVEN GET PAYED ENOUGH! YOU KNOW WHAT!? HAVE A NUKE!

And then everyone died, just like any stereotypical story would end. The End.


End file.
